Luka's Surprise
by LukaMegurine9898
Summary: Today is a special day and everyone is preparing for it. Everyone but Luka. What is this surprise and how can Luka forget it?


**Welcome to my second fanfic! It's short and fluffy. I just thought of something off the bat so I decided to make it a story. Enjoy!~**

Luka woke up with a yawn before slowly openeing her eyes. She would still be sleeping if it wasn't for the sun's rays blaring through the window. Luka's been working overtime at a restaurant after school all month. All she really wanted to do was sleep. But after about 5 minutes, she couldn't fall asleep. She gave up.

She got up out of bed and checked the time. It was 1:27. Yikes. She quickly took a shower, changed her clothes, and walked out of her room and down the hall of the Vocaloid Mansion. When she walked down into the main room, the only person there was a purple headed samarai who was watching T.V. She crept up behind him and snaked her arms around his shoulder. "Good morning!"

Gakupo chuckled. He quickly turned around, grabbed Luka by the waist and lifted her up. Caught of gaurd, the pink haired girl let out a squeak. He placed her down on his lap. "More like good afternoon! Luka, you went to bed early last night and slept through half the day." She let out a sigh as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I guess I've just been tired."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself."

"I'm not."

"Really? Then what have you been doing all month?"

"Working overtime."

"Exactly. For the whole month, you've been working hard." He held her close to him. "I don't want you to overwork yourself. You could at least promise me that you'll get more rest." There was the 'over protective' Gakupo again.

The pink haired beauty smiled and flicked his nose playfully. "I can't promise you but I'll try my hardest to." After a few moments of comfortable silence, Luka stomach grumbled. "I'm going to get something to eat." She tried to get up but Gakupo held her back. "What's wrong?"

Giving her the cutest puppy dog eyes (beside Rin and Len's) he started to sing." All by myself! Don't wanna be! All by myself, anymore!~"

"Baka." She gave his a small kiss before getting out of his lap and going to the kitchen. It wasn't a whole minute since Luka's departure before his phone vibrated. It was a text from Meiko.

(_Gakupo _**Meiko)**

**Yo, Eggplants! Is Luka awake?**

_Yes. She woke up not to long ago._

**Good. We just got the materials.**

_It's going to be at the UTAU mansion, correct?_

**100%. Listen we have to get started. I'll text you later. Bye.**

_Ok, bye._

Right when Gakupo put his phone away, Luka came in with a bowl of ice cream in her hands. Gakupo sighed as she sat on his lap once more. "Ice cream for breakfast?"

"Yup." The pink haired girl kept her eyes glued to the television as she ate ice cream.

Gakupo chuckled. "You know that Kaito is gonna kill you, right? You're lucky that there is more ice cream left."

"Actually I took the little bit that was left." Luka smirked at the thought of Kaito having a meltdown over ice cream. "I'd like to see him try to put his hands on me."

"If I went through hell to get you to know how much I loved you, Kaito is going to go through more hell." Gakupo smiled at the memories of when he was finaly able to get Luka to see how much she loved him. "Just don't kill him."

"I'll try not to." The two lovebirds watched T.V. for a while before Luka fell asleep and Gakupo carried her to her room. He went downstairs and texted Meiko once more.

(_Gakupo __**Meiko)**_

_Luka just went back to sleep. What time does it start?_

**It's at 6. Make sure you wake her up and bring her down here at 6 exactly. Understood?**

_Yeah. How far are you along in the decoraring and making the food?_

**Were good on the decorating. I'm helping Gumi cook the food along with Teto and Sweet Ann. **

_I know you're a good cook Meiko, but please don't put sake in our food._

**I won't trust me. But can you at least bring some sake for me? I left them at the mansion. **

_Yeah sure. How much do you want me to bring?_

**A dozen.**

_You've got to be kidding me?! Do you really want to get drunk at a party like this one?!_

**Fine. Just bring 6. If I pass out from lack of sake, you're going to owe me.**

_You're going to pass out from drinking sake in the first place. But whatever, I'll bring 6. I'm going to get some rest before it's time to go._

**Bye sake hogger!**

_I don't drink sake. Bye!_

The samarai turned off the T.V. and went back into Luka's room. He laid down on the bed next to her and slowly drifted to sleep. But before he was completely asleep, he felt his girlfriend rest her head on his shoulder and murmer: "I love you Gakupo." He fell asleep smiling.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Teto watched as Meiko grumpily murmered something. She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "What's wrong Meiko?"

"Eggplants is only giving me 6 bottles of sake instead of my usual dozen."

"Gakupo is being fair to you. He usually denies your requests and demands of sake, Mei-chan."

Meiko shrugged. "Yeah...whateva." Her mood lightened but she still kind of pissed.

Teto gave her a smile. "How about this? After the celebration, I'll treat to 6 more bottles of sake."

Meiko grinned. "Alright! Deal!"

"Hey, sake and bread lover! Can you two check on how the decorations are going?" That was Gumi. She was well organized and very fun to hang out with. "I'll help Sweet Ann with the baking."

Nodding, the two girls left the large kitchen and went into the main room. Ted, Momo, Big Al, Leon, Luna, Tei, and Lily were busy putting up decorations. They were almost finished. Defoko, Haku, Miku, Kaito, and Kiyoteru were talking. And off to the side, Miki was entertaining Yuki, Piko, and Oliver. Meiko and Teto retreated back to the kitchen. When Gumi and Sweet Ann asked for the report, Teto responded.

"The extremely large main room is almost completed. Almost everyone else is hanging out in the main which means that the backyard has been decorated as well." Gumi nodded. Sweet Ann looked at Meiko.

"Can you possibly find out where and when Rin and Len will be returning?"

"Yeah, sure." Meiko rook out her phone and called Rin.

**(Rin **_Meiko)_

**Hello?**

_Rin, it's Meiko. Sweet Ann wants to know when you'll be returning._

**We'll be there soon. Len and I just left the store.**

_Good. Did you get alot of fireworks?_

**Yes.**

_What about the tuna, eggplants, leeks, and oranges?_

**Yes, yes, yes, and how could I forget about oranges?!**

_Sorry. Stupid question. _

**Duh, Captain Obvious.**

_I know Lieutenant Sarcasm._

**Whateva! We'll be back-**

Silence.

_Rin? _

_Rin!_

_RIN!_

**Sorry! Len made me drop the phone. But yeah. Well be back soon.**

_Ok, bye!_

**Sayonara!**

Rin and Len soon returned with the food ingredients and Meiko, Teto, Gumi, and Sweet Ann finished preparing the food. The decorations were completed as well. When Gumi checked the time after all things were perfectly done, it was 5:45. Gakupo and Luka should be here in 15 minutes.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

_"_Tell me again why were are going to the UTAUloid mansion again?"

"Teto and Ted have something they want you to see." Gakupo answered to Luka. He put on a pink tie and then put on the black jacket that went with his black suit. He would look like Kiyoteru if it wasn't for his long purple hair.

"How do I look, Gakupo?" He turned around to see Luka in a beautful kimono that matched her light pink hair. The bow around it match her pretty eyes that looked shyly away from him. "W-well?"

Gakupo couldn't helped the blush that rose on his cheek. "Well, I would say that you looked gorgeous, but it wouldn't be different than any other time that I see you." Luka smiled before playfully punching his jaw.

"You and your cheesy lines..." She put on her silver earings, Gakupo put her matching necklace on her, and the couple walked out of the door. The mansion wasn't far away, so it was a walkable distance. As Luka was looking around, Gakupo sent a quick text to Meiko.

_We're on our way. Get ready._

In no time, they were at the mansion. The door was slightly left ajar. "Ladies first." Gakupo politly led Luka inside. It was dark and the lights were turned off. As Luka's eyes were staring to adjust to the darkness, Gakupo flicked the light switch on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out of their corners and telled excitedly.

Luka gasped in surprise and then smiled. She noticed the decorarions, presents, and food. "What's all this for?"

Everyone looked at Luka for a moment before going over to her. Teto spoke up. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday Luka?!"

"My...birthday...?"

"Yeah!"

Luka thought about it for a moment before smiling, slightly embarassed. "Whoops! I guess I really did forget." Everyone laufhed at her cute manner before usserinf her over to the main room where they talked and played games. Well most of them did. Luka and Gakupo was talking alongside with Kiyoteru, Meiko, and Sweet Ann.

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday Luka!" The birthday girl smiled sheepishly at Kiyoteru's comment. "You remember every important thing that's every happened to your friends and family. Like when I broke my hand at 5 years old. You were only 3 years old that time. Or when you remembered the one day that Meiko actually survived a day without sake. That was 5 years ago!"

Meiko slapped him on the back of the head. "That was 3 years ago! I'm only 22! Stop pushing my age, old man! That reminds me..." She turned to Gakupo. "Did you brings my 6 bottles of sake?"

The samarai looked nervous. "I may have...slightly...forgot...them..." Meiko face turned from sweet to angry in 1 second.

"Kamui! You have better brought me my sake!" Gakupo raised his hands as if she aimed a gun to his head.

"I was just kidding! Come on, it's in the kitchen." Gakupo led a very happy Meiko away.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

After everyone had cake, food, and talked some more, Rin and Len led them outside into the night sky. There they lighted the fireworks and they blasted into the air.

_**Boom! Pop! Sizzle!**_

All of the little and younger kids had fallen asleep. So only the adults were awake and Meiko was happily chugging her sake. They wouldn't allow her to drink while the kids were awake so now she was savoring it.

Gakupo hugged Luka, holding her firmly but gently. She rested her head on his chest and relaxed. "Happy Birthday Luka." he said softly. "I hope you enjoyed it."

"I liked it. It was really fun." She lifted her head a placed her hand on his cheek. "I appreciate all of this." She gave him a soft kiss. He held her closer and deepened the kiss. Soon they parted and gazed in eachother's eyes.

"I love you Gakupo."

"I love you to Luka."

_**Boom! Pop! Sizzle!**_

**Wel this story is now completed! It was something I quickly thought of as I was thinking about my other story, Behind The Mask. I may a few spelling errors. Just try to read it as clearlh as you can. Writing on a tablet isn't so easy. **

**I tried to make it as cute and fluffy as I could. I'm not sure if i suceeded.**

**But I want you hear **_**your**_ **thoughts and comments!**

**Please Rate & Review!**

**Arigatō minna-san**

**~LukaMegurine9898**


End file.
